Almasi
''"Xuma'an is a harsh land, with all kinds of terrible nightmares lurking in the thickets. The Almasi had a solution to this problem. To become stronger than the Jungle itself." ''- James Kurgstag, Year 291 A.T.H Synopsis In the western half of Xuma'an lies the territory of the Almasi, a large tribal community that spans across half the continent. Much of the land is covered in thick amounts of jungle, infamous around the world for being a harsh, unforgiving environment filled with predators. All the tribes established across the land answer to a single Chieftain, who single-handedly dictates the laws and actions of their country. Because of this, the process of picking a suitable leader is a process that few survive. Visitors to the land describe the inhabitants as closed off and primal. Culture Above all else, the Almasi take pride in strength. Power in both the physical and territorial sense is the driving force and key factor as to who stands on top within their society. Their culture evolved this way in order to combat the terrors that lurk within the jungle. Those who stand to be more powerful than the beasts that live in Xuma'an are among the most respected individuals in the Almasi culture. The Chieftain of the entire country is often tasked with such a role because they are deemed as the most powerful Almasi to exist. The warriors of the community are effectively the Almasi's nobility. The Almasi people do not see Almasi as a country, but as a community. Land is not owned, it is shared. No individual claims ownership of land aside from the Chieftain, who is deemed the owner of the entire land. To challenge the Chieftain on this is seen as immeasurably dishonorable, and people who attempt to are often shunned and cast out from their people. Due to the rich resources available within the jungle, it is not uncommon for the Almasi to be visited by outside kingdoms to hunt/exchange resources. The Almasi go along with this, so long as visitors adhere to their culture's laws and traditions while on their land. Those who don't usually end up executed, with their heads stuck on spikes that dot the beaches as a warning to any visitors. Once every three years, the most powerful warriors from across the land gather in Mjusi for an event known as 'The Moonhunt'. Each of the participants are granted 3 days to hunt down the most powerful, terrifying beast they can find within the jungle and to bring the head of the beast they kill back to Mjusi as evidence of their hunt. The victor of this event carries the title of 'Bingwa' until the next event is held. The Bingwa is the most respected individual throughout Almasi aside from the Chieftain. When the Chieftain dies, the Bingwa is the first one to receive the right to undergo the Mkuu Trial. The Chieftain & The Mkuu Trial The role of the Chieftain is a simple one, but not for the faint of heart. The Chieftain is the heart, blood and lungs of the community. Their word is law for the entire culture, and their strength is the Almasi's strength. Only the most powerful warrior alive in Xuma'an is permitted to be a Chieftain for this reason. To ensure that the current Chieftain is fit for this task, anyone wanting to become Chieftain must undergo a very specific ritual. A trial known as the Mkuu Trial. The Mkuu Trial was founded by the very first Chieftain of the Almasi to ever exist, Kest-rig Mkuu. He was the first ever person to unite all the people in Almasi under one banner, and wanted to ensure that any who succeeded him would have the strength to continue this job. And not just physical strength- strength of the mind is also tested. There are many steps to this trial. One such step is hunting down a Jungleleaf Serpent, often regarded as the most powerful predator to exist within the jungles. Such a feat usually requires the effort of a coordinated team, but the Chieftain-to-be must find a way to do it single-handedly. The rest of the trial sees the trainee traveling around the world accomplishing certain feats of both physical and mental strength. This trial often lasts longer than a year for candidate to complete. Many who attempt it die, but those who succeed come out the other side as hardened warriors with a mindset ready for the challenge of leading an entire country. Category:Countries